The SB Chronicles Book 1: A Swordsman's Story
by BabylonianShadows93
Summary: What happens if one of the most famous Nintendo character lost his memory? A story filled with adventure, mystery, comedy, and of course love! Rated T for some cussing. Oh, and some Sonic crossovers. Please R&R! Ending FINALLY up!
1. Chapter 1

I.

Link's dream

_"Where am I?"I questioned myself.I found myself in a dark forest that was only lighted by the full moon.I walked deeper and deeper in the forset,hoping to find a way out,but the forest didn't show any signs of ending.I finally got out of the forest,but the field was as dark as the forest,perhaps even darker.The field had tall,dark grass that reached to my knees.It swayed freely when the soft, cool wind blew on it.I felt relaxed as the wind blew my hair and the grass touched my boots._

_I suddenly heard a harp playing a soft tune.It sounded strangly familiar though!I turned around and saw a sillohute of someone.As I got closer,I saw the stranger completly.He was dressed in a blue suit and had bandages covering his head,but some of his blond hair still showed.His mouth was covered with a cloth,but I could still see his sad,red eyes.Like the field,he looked oddly familiar,it was like if I knew him for a long time.When he noticed me coming towards him,he stopped playing his harp, stared at me with his sad eyes,and then,out of nowhere,pulled out an object. _

_The object was colored blue and had a shape of a oval.It had a tube on one end that looked like something you could blow into.I figured it was a somesort of insrtument since everytime the wind blew in it it made a quiet,soothing sound.I tried to remember where I had seen it._

_"Is that..."I began."..mine?"_

_The stranger stared at me,as if saying,"If only you'd remembered,",but said nothing.He took one last look at the instrument and then threw it in the icy blue river that was next to him._

_I suddenly felt scared.When he threw the object in the river,it felt like if he threw a piece of me.I ran off in fear of the stranger.I ran so swiftly that I almost ran over a cliff!I stopped adruptly and stared straight ahead.A black forcefield covered the land beyond.I squinted to take a closer look.I saw a black castle first.Beyond that,I saw a quiet village.I wanted to walk towards it,but before I even took one,single step, the village bursted into flames.The villagers ran out of their homes,screaming and filled with fear.I felt something inside me.It was if my instints were telling me to protect the people._

_"Hero of Time!"I heard a villager yell."Where is he?"_

_"He's supposed to protect us!"Another person yelled._

_"The Princess!"A third person yelled."He took the Princess!''_

_"Where is he?!"  
_

_"Hero of Time!"_

_"Triforce of Courage!''_

_"He has abandoned us!"_

_I was getting really mad."Where is he?!"I thought."He has to help the villagers!"_

_"Look!"The first villager yelled and pointed."It's the young Hero of Time!''_

_I looked at the direction he was pointing at a saw the sillohuete of the young boy.He unsheathed his sword when he saw the person who was causing all the mischef.The man was tall and was covered in jewlry.He looked evily at the young hero._

_"You can't fight without your older self's guidance!"The villian roared with laughter._

_"Yes,I can!"The child said in a brave voice.He leaped towards the villian with his sword pointing at him,but the villian caught him in mid-air,catching the hero by the neck._

_"This time!"The villian yelled."I will take over Hyrule!"He flunged the nearly unconsius young hero over his shoulder._

_"Older me..."The boy managed to say."...where...are...you?"_

_After another evil laugh,the villian dissappeared._

_I stared at where the villian and the young hero were seen last."I have to help him!"I thought.I started to walk through the forcefield.Surprisingly,I never got to the other side of the forcefield. I felt trapped in the middle of the shield.The darkness started consuming me,little by little,as if it didn't want me to save the villagers.I fell through the darkness and landed on a hard floor.I stood up and looked around.I was on the roof of the dark castle.I looked straight ahead. The black ocean moved slowly on one side of the castle and the village on the other.On the ocean,I saw a small island that had a little house on it.Right next to it,there was a huge turtle that had a palm tree on it._

_"Termina,"An evil voice said."Too bad you can't you can't remember!"_

_I turned around,it was the villian and he had the young hero tightly held in his arms!_

_"Older me!"The kid said happily._

_I stared at him.He looked just like me!Blond hair.Blue eyes.Green tunic and cap!He __was__ me,but younger!"_

_"Older...me?"I whispered."What do yo mean?"_

_The child looked at me with sad eyes,then,turned away so I wouldn't see him crying._

_"Let him go!"I ordered the villian._

_The villian laughed."What if I refuse?"_

_"You better,"I said."or else!"_

_"Or else?!"He said."What are you going to do?Stare at me to death?You don't even remember how to swordfight!"_

_"Swordfight?"I said in a confused voice._

_The villian laughed again."It is so amusing that you don't know anything about your past.You know even more little than you did when you first lost your memory a year ago!"_

_"You know,"I questioned."something about my past?"_

_He remained quiet.He pushed the young hero away and charged towards me._

_I didn't know what to do.I tried to move but I couldn't.I was frozen in place._

_I forgot about the villian for a nanosecond until he grabbed me by the neck._

_"I should've done this right after I brainwashed you!"He yelled.He tightened his grasp,walked towards the edge of the castle,and threw me towards the water._

_I saw the hero run up to the edge of the roof and extended his hand towards me."LINK!!!"He yelled._

_I stared at him.He was getting farther and farther away from me.My eyes were slowly closing._

_"NO!"He yelled.But before he couldn't say anything more because the villian grabbed him again._

_My eyes closed.I heard voices calling at me._

_"Save us!"_

_"Hero of Time!"_

_"Holder of the Triforce of Courage!"_

_"Remember who you are!"_

_"You are...you are-aaaaaaaaaah!"_

_"Help!"_

_I suddenly saw another object.The golden figure was shaped like a triangle with an upside-down triangle in it._

_"Triforce..."It seemed to say."Remember your part in the Triforce..."_

_"Part?"I asked.I suddenly felt really dizzy._

_Then,I plunged into the ice,cold water._


	2. NintenHigh

II.

NintenHigh

Link woke up in a flash.He sat up and looked around.He wasn't in the ocean anymore.It was all a dream!He looked at his didgital clock.It read,3:30 A.M.Since he couldn't go to sleep anymore,he decided to have a big breakfast.Today was his first day going to his new school,NintenHigh.It was going to be tough but he would try to fit in.He stared at the window.It was raining outside so he couldn't see anything.

"I bet I'm going to be the only one in the whole, entire school who had lost his memory and know nothing except my own name."He mumbled to himself.He got up from his bed and headed for the kitchen.He took out a pair of waffles,an egg,orange juice,milk,and ham.He started cooking it while he though of the dream that he had the night before."What did it mean?"He asked himself."Am I going to figure out my past soon?Who was that kid who looked just like me?Who was that evil being?"He had a million questions!

He was so deep in thought that he burned the ham."Shoot!"Link ran with the saucepan to the sink and put water on it.Link sighed."I can't seem to do anything right these days!" He looked at the clock that was hanged on the wall."Four more hours till school."He sat on the kitchen table and started eating.

A year ago,Link woke up in a field that was in the middle of nowhere,knowing nothing of his past.He lived in a forest for about ten months but then decided to move to Nintendo City so he could try to fit in. He didn't have any friends and planned not to have to since everyone would think he was a weirdo.When he finished breakfast,he started exercising.Surprisingly,he was relly good at push-ups,sit-ups,and running.After he finshed,he went to school early.(walking!).

Link finally arrived to his new school.He looked up.The building that he saw had about five stories!

"Dude!"Someone yelled."watch out!''

A sword hit him and Link fell on the floor.

A blue-haired guy ran up to him."sorry,"He helped him up.

"That's okay."Link said.

A red-haired came up to him.The blue-haired guy glared at him."I told you somebody would get hurt!"

"Sorry!"The red-haired guy said.He stared at Link."Are you new?" 

"Yeah."

"Cool!Anyways I'm Roy and this betrayed prince is Marth."

"...betrayed?"

Roy leaned and whispered at him."He doesn't like to talk about it."

Marth ingnored that."What's your name?"

"Link."

"Link?Gosh!That name sounds sooooooo familiar!"

"It does?"

"Yeah!I think I heard it on t.v or something."

"I've never been famous before.Or at least I think I haven't."

Roy stared at him."Are you okay?How can you not know?Its not like if you lost your memory or something.''

Link looked sheepishly at the floor."I...did."

Marth and Roy stared at him in disbelief."Okay,stop kidding around."Marth said.

"But I did!"

"How?"Marth asked.

"I don't know.I woke up a year ago in a field with my memory gone.''

''Oh my GOD!"Roy said."That is sooooooooooooooo sad!

"I know,"Marth said."REALLY sad."

Link stared at them."You...belive me?"

"Of course we do!"They both said.

"We think you are really telling us the truth!"

"Really?" 

"Yeah but,''Roy said."let's not get into any mushy stuff okay?Let's give you a tour of the school!"

"Okay!Cool!"

Link's new friends gave him a tour of the school.Turned out that that building wasn't the classrooms.It was the entertainment building.On the first floor,there was a store.On the second and third floor,there were restaurants.On the fourth floor,there was an arcade and on the fifth floor,there was a school supplies store.

Link looked around."So where are the classrooms?"

"Right beyond this building."Marth answered.They walked beyond the building and saw another building.This one was about ten stories!

"Whoa,"Link said."Its HUGE!"

"This is one of five buildings."Roy said.He pointed at the others and then pointed at a building shaped like church."That's the library.And beyond those hills,there is a pool,a baseball field,soccer,football,and a skating rink!"

"It's REALLY huge!"Link said again.

"It has to be huge,''Marth said."to fit kindergarden to twelfth grade!"

"Whoa."

"Let us show you some people."Marth said.They took Link to the locker rooms and showed the people there.

"That's Sonic,"Roy said as he pointed at a blue hedgehog."Hey!Sonic!This is Link!"

Sonic turned around."Hey!How ya doing!I'm Sonic!"

"Nice to meet you!These are my friends.Tails,"He pointed at a fox.

"Hi!"

"Knuckles,"He pointed at a red echidna.

"Hey."

"And Shadow,"He pointed at a black hegdehog,but Shadow didn't say anything.

"Hey what about us?"A pink hedgehog,a yellow rabbit,and a blue bug-looking creature poped out.

"Oh!"Sonic smiled."This is Amy,my girlfriend,Cream,and Cream's pet Cheese."

The girls giggled."Nice to meet you!"

"Um..."

"What do you have for first period?"Roy asked Link.

"Um...let me see,"Link pulled out his schedule."I have world history."

"Cool!"Marth said."You,Roy,and me have the same class!Who's your teacher?"

"Um...Mr.Moto."

"Us too!"

Link looked worried."Shouldn't we go to our class?"

Sonic laughed."C'mon!Right now?We still haven't even heard the 20 minute bell ring!"

"Oh,"

"Besides,"Marth said."We still haven't introduced you to the rest of your classmates."

"Hey,Marth,"Knuckles said."How's practice going?"

"Great!"

Link knew that the conversation might take a while so he watched the other students having fun in the locker rooms.Then he saw _him_.

A man covered in jewelry was infront of a girl who had blond hair and blue eyes and was about Link's age.It was the same man that Link saw in his dream!

The villian growled at the girl."You better come with me to the dance!"

"No way!Yuck!"The girl said backing away."I'll find another _cuter _guy to go with!"

"You!"The villian grabbed her by the hand and then covered her mouth so no one would hear her screaming.He took her outside.

Link got furious."Is everybody blind?!"He thought."No one even tried to stop him!"He felt like if he had to protect her from the villian so he followed them.

"Let me go!"The girl cried.

"Not until you say that your going with me to the dance!"The villian yelled.

"No!"

"Leave her alone!"

The villian turned around and saw Link.His eyes widened."You!"

"Let...her...go!"Link yelled.

"No one tells _me_ what to do!"The villian grabbed the girl tighter.

"You asked for it!"Link pulled out from his belt pocket a boomerang and threw it at the villian's head.His head started to bleed.

"Why you little tweerp!"The villian pushed the girl onto the ground and charged towards Link.Link was ready.He jumped over the bully's head and once agian threw his boomerang at the wound.The villian dodged the first time,but when the boomerang returned,he got hit.

Link caught the boomerang in mid-air and posed."Not so cocky anymore,are we?"He smirked.

Link's new friends heard the crash and ran outside just in time to see Link beating the crap out of the villian.

"Yeah,Link!"Tails yelled as he pumped one of his fists in the air."You can do it!" 

"GO,LINK!GO LINK!"His friends cheered.

The villian pulled his fist back and then pulled it forward,colliding it with Link!

"Owowowowowowowowow!"Link yelped in pain.The villian kicked Link in the face and Link fell back.His nose was starting to bleed.

"_You _were saying,"The villian laughed evily.Suddenly,a sword hit him.It was Marth and Roy.

"Right back at ya,Big Boy!"Roy said as he spun his sword.

A blue,orange,red,and black light surrounded the villian.It was Sonic,Tails,Knuckles,and Shadow.

"You don't have a chance against us!"Tails yelled."Its six against one!"

"Seven"corrected Shadow.

"Yeah..."

The villian faced Link.He growled."You'll pay for this!"Then he ran off.

The girl stood up."Thanks guys!"She said,happily.

"Sure!"

"No sweat!"

"Anytime!"

"Welcome!"

"..."

The girl then faced Link."Thank _you _most of all!If it wasn't for you,well...no one would have even tried to rescue me."

"No prob,"Link said."well,my name is Link."

"I'm Zelda."

"Zelda?"Link treid to remember where he had heard that name."That's a nice name!"

"Well,see you around."She waved to him and then walked off.

Link sighed happily.

Sonic whistled."Zelda usually introduce herself to just _anybody,_Link."

"He's right,"Marth added."She's has a thing for you."

"What?!No way!" 

"Yes way!"Knuckles nudged Link."C'mon!Don't you think she's jus a _little _cute?"

"I guess she is..."

"Oooooooooooo!"Tails said.

"C'mon guys,"Link said."there are better guys than me..."

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!The school bell rang.

"We better be going,"Knuckles ran to his classroom.So did Sonic,Tails,and Shadow.

"C'mon"Roy said."We'll take you to your english room."

"Who was that guy anyways?"Link asked as they walked to their english room.

"His name is Ganondorf,"Marth said."he's the leader of one of the gangs here in NintenHigh,the Nintendo Smashers."

"Sound dangerous,"Link said.

"They are,"Roy said."not even the principal can control them!"

"Whoa!"

They finally entered Mr.Moto's classroom.

"Ah,"A man who Link guessed was Mr.Moto stood up from his desk."You must Link,the new student."

"Yes I am."

"Well,I'm Mr.Moto.You can sit next to the fox."He pointed at a seat that was all the way in the back.

"Okay."He sat down in his seat.Fox immediatly noticed him.

"Hey,"Fox whispered."my name is Fox McCloud.What's yours?"

"Link."

"Well,good to meet you,Link.Now,"Fox took out his Nintendo DS."Prepare to be bored."

"Bored?"Link said.

"Mr.Moto is like...really boring,but don't worry,you still pass the class if you don't pay attention.

"Okay...''

Fox was right!The seconds seemed like hours when Mr.Moto was talking about the history of Nintendo City.

"So,"Fox whispered."your name is Link,right."

"Yup."

"Hmmmm,I swear!That name sound really familiar!"

"It does?"

Marth,who sat infront of Fox turned around."I told him the same thing.It does sound strangely familiar!"He turned around quickly before Mr.Moto caught him talking.

Link was getting really tired of not knowing anything about his past.

Finally the bell rang.Link said good-bye to his friends and walked out of the the classroom and into the crowded hallways.Link was not only glad that history was over but because Mr.Moto never gave out any homework.On the way to his second period class,science,he bumped into Zelda and said that she had the same class with him.

"You are a good firghter with that boomerang."Zelda told Link.

Link grinned and stared at his boomerang."Its the only thing that I have to defend myself." 

"Ooooh...''


	3. Smash Brothers

III.

Smash Brothers

Link and Zelda arrived at their science class.

"Hello,Zelda,"A tall woman with short,black hair and circle glasses said.

"Good morning,Mrs.Yuang."Zelda said,politely.

Mrs.Yuang faced Link."You must be the new student."

"Yup."

"You can sit next to Ganondorf."

Link winced when he saw Ganondorf in one of the seats.Link looked at Zelda who stared at them with a worried look."O-okay."Link said in a nervous voice.His face suddenly brightened when he saw that Tails was going to sit on the other side of him.Tails grinned at him.

"Is Tails one of your friends?"Zelda asked.

"Yeah!He's cool!"

"So,"Tails whispered to Link when the bell was about to ring."do you have butterflies in your stomach?"

"Tails!I'm telling you!I'm not the kind of person that Zelda would like!"

"Are you sure?Zelda has been staring at you for like,the whole,entire period!"

Link turned around and saw Zelda on the other side of the classroom stare at him.She gave Link a small wave.

"Now I'm feeling butterflies in my stomach..."

Tails tried really hard to hold back his laughter.He let a smile spread across his face.

Scinece class soon ended and now it was time for break.Link came out with Tails and onto the field where alot of people and creatures were fighting with all their powers.

"Why are they fighting?"Link asked.

"Everyone is practicing for the annual Super Smash Bros. Tournament."

"A tounament of fighting?"

"Yeah!This time its going to be so cool!"The seven finalists will be added to the video game that will be coming out soon."

"Really?How can you join?"

"It's already too late."

"Oh."Link stared glumly at the floor.

"You know Shadow was in the contest last year but he lost when he fought Mewtwo."

"Yeah!My friend,Mewtwo can even beat _you up_,Pointy Ears!"

Link and Tails turned around.There was Ganondorf!

"Run for it!"Tails yelled.He grabbed Link and ran off with him.They ran into Sonic,Knuckles,Shadow,Marth,and Roy.

"What's going on?"Knuckles asked.

"Ganondorf!"Said Tails."He want to beat the crap out of Link!"

"N-not just Ganon!"Roy said as he pointed straight ahead.There was Ganondorf,Mewtwo,Bowser,and Captian Falcon!"

Immediatly,the friend surrounded Link.

"Get outta the way!"Ganondorf yelled.

"No way,Punk!"Shadow shouted back.

"Besides,"Marth said."we won't let you lay a single finger on him!"

"Yeah!"Tails said."And you are still outnumbered!Five against six!"

"Seven,"Corrected Sahdow once again.

"Uhhhhhh...yeah...what were we arguing about again?"

"We're going to get Link _by force_!"Mewtwo Tails up with his telepathic powers.

"Let him go!"Sonic yelled.

"No way!"

"STOP!"Link walked out of the circle and faced Mewtwo."Let him go,"Link said calmly."I'm here."

Mewtwo dropped Tails.Everyone in the whole,entire school was now watching.

"We have some buisness to take care of."Ganondorf said.

"No fair!"Roy protested."Four against one!"

"Not anymore."Knuckles said.

"No,"Link said."leave them to me.I got us into this mess so I alone will get us out."

They did what they were told.

"How touching!"Ganondorf charged towards Link.He dodged and took out his boomerang..Mewtwo came from behind and kicked him in the back.

He fell ontop of Marth.

_What am I going to do?_Link thought._I can't just fight them with a boomerang!_Then he remembered what Ganondorf said in his dream.

"_You don't even remember how to swordfight!_"Those words churned in his mind.

"Swordfight..."Link muttered to hmself."Marth?"

"You want me to fight?"Marth asked eagerly.

"No.I need to borrow your sword."

Marth,who was dissapointed,gave his sword to Link.

"Okay,"Link stood in a fighter's stance."here goes nothing!"

The whole Nintendo Smashers charged a Link,but Link backflipped out of the way,causing them to crashin into each other.Link ran towards Ganondorf and slashed him with a sudden spin of his blade.

"Whoa!"Link stared at himself,wondering how the heck he did that!

Link suddenly felt something hot on his back.He turned around.Bowser was shooting fire at him! 

"OUCH!"Link jumped up,but came down sword-first on Bowser's skull.

"FALCON PUNCH!"C.Falcon shot a powerful punch at Link.He dodged and slashed Falcon with a bunch of swift slashes!

"FOOL!"Link suddenly felt himself float.Mewtwo was lifting him up!Link took aim and threw his boomerang at Mewtwo,causing him to lose his concentration.He dropped Link.

The Nintendo Smashers were dazed and bleedin all over.Link took advantage of that.He ran up to them and did a tremendous spin attack which caused all of them to crash into a nerby building!

"STOP!!!!!"A school teacher ran into the scene just when Link was about to give them the final blow."Ganondorf,Captain Falcon,Bowser.Mewtwo,got to the principal's office.You."He glared at Link."Come with me."

Link gulped."Yes sir."He handed the sword back to Marth.

"I didn't know you were good at swordfighting."Marth whispered.

"You and I both."Link whispered back and then followed the teacher.

"Good luck!"His friends shouted.

"Well,Link,"The teacher said when they arrived at his office."I am very surpised that it is your first day being in this school and you are already fighting with that high level skill!"

"I know,'Link said glumly."I feel rotten.I know I shouldn't have but-"

"I don't mean about the school rules.I mean about your swordfighting skills!I have never seen any freshmen with that high level!"

"Really?"

"Link,"The teacher said."do you want to be a Smash Brother?"

"A what?!"Link asked,shocked.

"A Smash Brother is a preson who compettes in the Super Smash Brothers Tournament.

"I thought it was already too late to join!"

"I'll make an exception for you,but it will replace your P.E. class.So,Link,do you want to join?"

Link though about all the possibities.If he joined,he might win the tournament.If he wins the tournament,he may even become popular.If he becomes popular,there would be a high cahnce that Zelda might start liking him!"YES!"Link bursted out.

A smile spread over the teacher's face."Okay then!Come to the gym during 7th period.I will inform your 4th period P.E. teacher.The bell rang."Now,you better get to your next class.You don't want to be late."

"Yes,Sir!"He jumped out of his seat and ran out of the door,almost crashing with a lamp.He couldn't wait to tell all of his friends!


	4. Link's First Melee

IV

Link's First Melee(And Suspicious Looking Creatures)

Third and first period,for Link,went by very quickly.Lunch finally arrived.He quickly chose a restraunt(Taco Bell),got his lunch,and sat down with Marth,Roy,and Shadow.

"That is really cool,Link!"Roy said."Now we are all in the tournament!"

"One thing,"Marth said."we won't have a chance against him!"He started kidding around about Link being the best fighter of all Nintendo City.Link laughed.

"Excuse me,"Shadow stood up."but I have to go!"He glared at Link and then,ran off in the fastest speed.

_What's wrong with him?_Link thought.

Shadow sped through all the people in school.

_Why did he accept?_Shadow thought._He will now win instead of me!I thought he was a true friend!_Suddenly,he crashed into someone.That someone was Sonic!

"Shadow!"Sonic said as he helped him up."Sorry about that!"

Shadow,who wasn't in a very good mood,glared at Sonic.

"Dude,are you okay?"Sonic asked.But before he could say anything else,Shadow shot a punch at him!

"Shadow!"Sonic yelled as he dodged every single punch."What's gotten into you?!"He kicked Shadow in the face,causing him to fall back."What's wrong?!"

Shadow stood up,wearly."Link joined the Super Smash Bros. Tournament..."

"What?!"

"You heard me..."

Link rushed through all his homework in 6th period,English,because his teacher was at the teacher's lounge,as usual,drinking coffee.

"Hey,Shadow!"Link called Shadow,who was in the same class as him."Can you help me with this Geometry problem?"

Shadow glared at him,then turned around,pretending to do his homework.

"Fine,be like that..."Link mumbled.He guessed on that problem and then finished the rest of his Geometry problems.

The bell finally rang.Link stuffed his black binder into his green JansSport backpack and then ran out of the door.On his way out,he crashed into Knuckles!

"Watch it,Tweerp!"Knuckles growled and then ran off.

Link stared at where Knuckles was."What is with everybody today?!"

Link finally reached the gym and opened the twin doors.No one was there!He walked around."Helloooooooo?"Something caught Link's eye.It was an octagon-shaped platform with a weird symbol on it.Link couldn't help but stand on it!A purple light surrounded him.When the light faded,he found himself not i the gym before.

He was now on a big platform,floating in outer space.In the sky it said:

Final Destination

Link suddenly felt heavy and fell back.He looked at his back.He now had a sword case with a sword in it and a bow with a bunch of arrows!Link stood up and looked inside his belt pockets.They were filed with bombs and his boomerang.Link unsheathed his sword.It had a purple handle with a shiny blade that had the same triangle symbol embedded on it.Surprisingly,the sword was as light as a feather!

Out of nowhere,ther was an evil laugh.Link looked up.There were two gloved hands coming towards him!

"What the heck?"Link said,surprised.

One of the hands shot a punch at him.Link dodged and shot an arrow at it.The other hand grabbed him,squeezed him a few times,and then flung him straight on the floor.Link stood up and dodged the other hand that was about to squash him.Taking advantage that the handwas on the ground,Link threw a bomb at it and then,hit both of them with a spin attack.The hands screamed.Link noticed that one of the hand was bleeding and the other one lost a finger.The hands exploded and flew off into space.

Link started to hear clapping noises.The field turned back into the gym.He turned around and saw the teacher,who invited him,and a bunch of other students clapping!

"W-What just h-happened h-here?"Link studdered.

"You just fought the Master Hand and Crazy Hand."The teacher which Link realized his name was Mr.Zackary said.

"Wha?"Link said.He was still very surprized in what just happend.

"I have never seen any freshmen defeat both of the hands with ease before.You've done this before,have you?"

Link shook his head."No,Sir."

"Hmmm,you do look familiar.Anyways,good job!"

Link beamed when he heard Mr.Zackary clap for him again.

The bell rang."Class dissmised,"Mr.Zackary said."see you tomorrow."

Link caught up with his friends and they talked for a while.When everyone but Shadow left,the black hedgehog started talking.

"Just because you're in the team,doesn't mean that you can rub it in my face!"Shadow blurted out.

"What?"Link asked,confused."What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about,Bitch!"Shadow yelled."You think you are all great just because you defeated two,lousy hands!Well,you're not!You still haven't even foughten in the melees yet!You don't even know if you are going to survive the fuckin championship!You're lucky that my friends are your friends,because if they weren't,I would've beaten the living shit outta you by now!"

"I-"Link got cut off.

"I don't want to hear you!"Shadow interrupted."Do what's best for you!Go home!Home,Fucker,or I'll beat the crap outta you right now!!!!!"

Link did as he was told.


	5. Making,Losing,and Keeping Friends

V

Making Friends;Losing Friends;Keeping Friends

Link walked home,confused._Why is Shadow so mad at me?He thinks that just becouse I'm in the tournament he can't win?And cussing at me will make him win?What a jerk!_He finally ariived at his apartments.It was a five story building that was painted light blue.He walked through the sliding,twin,glass doors and found himself in the reception that had black,marble floors,walls,and ceiling.

"Good afternoon,Link."A lady behind a desk said.

"Hey."Link said,glumly.He pushed a button next to the elevators to call it.The doors finally opened and he stepped inside.Link lived on the top floor which is he fifth.He pushed on the number five button and waited.Floor one...floor two...floor three...floor four...floor five!The doors slid open and Link stepped outside.There was a hall with a bunch of doors on each side.

"Hey!"Link turned around and saw Fox with a bird.

Link stared at him."You go to my school!"

"Yeah!And you live here!"Fox said.

"Hey,Link!"The bird said."I'm Falco Lombardi.Fox's co-pilot and part of the Starfox Team.Good to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too!"They shook hands.

"Well,see ya!"Fox and Falco left.Link went inside his apartment,number 406.Link walked into his room and turned on his T.V.A commercial was on.It showed Ganondorf,Mewtwo,and Fox,fighting on an airplane.Link looked closer.Ganon was using the same punches that he used when he was fighting Link,but these were much,MUCH,stronger!"

Link gulped."Ganon's...strong!"

The battle changed to a screen that said:

Super Smash Bros. Melee coming out in two weeks.

"Whoa..."

Link arrived at school early the next day.School started at nine,but he arrived at seven.There were hardly any people in the hallways.He noticed Sonic,Knuckles,Tails,and Shadow hanging out close to the pool.They seemed mad.

"Hey,Link!"Link turned around and saw the Starfox Team.

"Hey,guys!Whats up?"

"We just heard that you beat the Nintendo Smashers single-handly!"Falco said."That is so awesome!"

"I don't know if awesome is the word.Maybe something lower."Te three immediatly became good friends.

"Some more morons!Perfect for you!"Link turned around and saw that Sonic Team there,glaring at him.The comment was surprisingly said by Tails.

"Starfox?"Shadow laughed."You guys can't even melee fight!What a pair of idiots!Link,these dudes are perfect for you since all of you are idiotic moron!"

Link unsheathed his sword and put it infront of him for protection."Stand back,man,or I'll cut you into ribbons!"

Shadow charged straight for Link,pushed Fox and Falco out of the way and knocked down Link.

"WAY TOO EASY!"Shadow kicked him and left with his friends.

"What a feeble-minded hedgehog!"Falco said.Fox and Link nodded.

Link sat in History class,ready for anything.It was five minutes before the bell rang so he prepared himself.History notebook,pencil,correcting pen,homework,brain(if he had one),and paper.He sighed._I started with friends,_He thought._now I'm ending without friends.What's the point of going to school now?_Marth walked up to him.

"Hey,Link,"Marth sat down infront of him."I'm sitting infront of you now and Roy now sits at my old desk.Link looked over at Roy who smiled.

"I thought you guys would be mad at me."Link said.

"About Shadow?"Roy laughed."Nah!We know that you didn't mean to compete against him!"

Link smiled for the first time in a day.He was really glad that he still had his old friends plus new friends,like Fox and Falco.

The late bell rang."Did you finish the geometry homework?"Marth whispered.

"Yeah!"Link answered happily."In a hurry though.Except I had to guess on one because Shadow didn't want to help me."

"Oh,"Roy said."Um...can we..."

"Sure."Link handed the swordsmen his homework.


	6. Detention, or is it?

VI

Detention...or is it?

"Mr.Kokiri,"Mrs.Yuang said."Mr.Kokiri?!"

"Huh?"Link snapped his eyes towards Mrs.Yuang."Yes,Mrs.Yuang?"

"This is your third time daydreaming,Mr.Kokiri."

"I-I am so sorry!"

"You better be.You are going to help me decorate for the Valentine's Day dance after school."

"What?!"Link said.He was so surprised that he fell off his chair."Why?!"

"It's your punishment for not paying attention."

"I want to help to!"Zelda blurted out.

Mrs.Yuang stared at her."You...want to help?"

"Yeah!It'll be fun!"

"Okay...after school.I want to see the both of you in the cafetetiria.Is it fine with you,Link?''

"Uh...sure!"Link couldn't belive it!She had to like him now if she wanted to decorate,just to be with him.He knew that she had better things to do!

Zelda smiled at Link."Now we can be decorating together!Cool huh?"

"Yeah!"Link smiled back.This was going to be great!

"Mr.Kokiri?''

Link faced his teacher."Yes?"

"Mr.Kokiri,_please _pay attention."

"Yes m'mam!"

Link walked glumly through the halls after school.Something terribly wrong happened during seventh period.

During seventh period

RIIIIIING!The phone rang.Link's teacher picked it up and started talking in it.

"Hello?...Uh huh...really?...okay...I'll tell him...okay...I'll pass him to you."The teacher faced Link and handed him the phone."It's for you."

Link took the phone."Hello?"

"Hello,Mr.Kokiri.This is Mrs.Yuang."

"Mrs.Yuang?"

"Yes,I called you to tell you that your punishiment is cancelled."

"What?!Why?!"

"Mr.Zackary called me and said that you need to stay after school to practice for the Super Smash Brothers Tournament."

"What about Zelda?"

"Ms.Hyrule is still helping.Now will you excuse me,but I have a class to teach.Goodbye,Mr.Kokiri."

"Bye..."

CLICK!

End of flashback

Link looked at the floor._Poor Zelda..._ He thought._She stayed after school...just to be with me! I feel rotten._He finally arrived at the gym.There was a sign on the door that said:

DO NOT DISTURB!

SMASHING IN SESSION!

Link sighed and opened the doors.There were alot of people and creature things in there.

"Link!"Marth and Roy ran up to him."You made it!"

"Yeah,"Link said."the practicing after school thing caught me by surprise."He shrugged."I already had plans."

Roy laughed."C'mon.Mr.Zackary is going to make the melees today."

Link blinked."Melees?"

"It when two to four Smash Brothers battle each other in an all-out versus mode."

"Sounds cool."

Mr.Zackary walked up to them."Link!Glad you could come.Now,its time for the melees!"Everyone crowded around Mr.Zackary."Okay,the first melee is going to be...Link versus...Shadow!"

"What?!"The three swordsmen said in surprise.Link turned around and saw Shadow grinning evily.

"I'm in trouble..."

"Oh you don't even know half of it!"

"Link.Shadow."Mr.Zackary said."please stand on your designated platforms."He pointed at a green platform and a black platform.

Link walked up to them.One of them had a black hedgehog.The other one had the triangle symbol."I guess this one's mine."He said as he stared at the green platform.Link stood on it.Suddenly,the gym changed into a big platform that was in the middle of outer space .He looked down and noticed that he was now standing on shallow water.In the middle of the platform was a some sort of fountain.Some classical music started playing.

"Okay!"Mr.Zackary yelled."Link versus Shadow in Fountain of Dreams!Ready...go!"

Shadow charged straight for Link at full speed and knocked him over. Before Link could stand up, Shadow hit him with a bunch of swift punches! Link broke free and ran to the other side of the platform.He took out a bomb and threw it towards Shadow. He dodged and then grabbed Link and threw him towards space."Game over, Link!"Shadow laughed.

Link panicked. _ What am I going to do?! _Link thought. _ I'm falling really fast! _Then, he remembered his hookshot.He quickly pulled it out and shot it towards the platform. It hooked itself on the edge and pulled Link up. Shadow quickly charged straight at him once again. Link backflipped out of the way and then shot a bomb at Shadow. Shadow fell on the floor. Link looked up where the percentages were. Shadow had 93, he had 150! "Shoot!"

Shadow stood up just in time to grab a falling box. He threw it a Link. Link jumped out of the way. When the box broke, items flew out. There was an umbrella, a star, and a heart.

"Grab the heart, Link!"Roy yelled.

"Okay!" Link quickly grabbed the heart. The heart went inside him. When it went inside him, Link felt his energy getting stronger. He looked up at the percentages. He now had 0!

"Grab the Warp Star now!" Fox yelled.

Link quickly went ontop of the star. He felt himself float and then, the star started flying at a really high speed.

"Whoa!"Link yelled. "How thw heck do you stop this thing?!" He saw the star heading towards Shadow. "Watchoutnobrakes!" He crashed right into the black hedgehog. The impact sent Shadow flying into space.

"GAME!"Mr Zackary yelled. "This game's winner is...Link!"

The room changed back to normal. The bruised and bleeding Link was tired, but happy.He looked at himself. The cuts and bruises were slowly dissappearing. Surprised, he looked at his teacher.

"All the injuries that you got in battle will be healed after the battle is over."Mr.Zackary explained.

"Oh."

The bell rang."Class dismissed."Mr.Zackary said."Good fighting, Link."

"Thanks, Mr.Zackary.Link said. He caught up with Marth,Roy,Fox,and Falco."

"You were great!"Falco said.

"Yeah!"Roy said."you really beat the living shit outta that hedgehog!"

Link smiled."For a minute there, I thought he had me."

Eveyone laughed.

"You sure showed him!"Marth said.

Link suddenly felt a tingly feeling on his left hand.Then a huge migrane. He stared at his hand. It was covered with a glove, but he could still see a little bit of it glowing! "Um...I have to go guys. I just remembered that I have to run some errands."

"Okay,"Fox said."but remember,tomorrow is the start of the Super Smash Bros. Tournament."

"Okay!" Link ran off. He kept on running until he found himself in a park, Gamecube Public Park. There,he gently pulled off his glove. There was the same triangle symbol glowing in his hand! One of the three triangles,the bottom right, was glowing brighter than the others. "What?!Why is this in my hand?!"


	7. Jumped! And Saved!

VII

Jumped!And saved!

Link walked through the windy paths of Gmaecube Park,trying to think in what was going on.Alot of things happened to him in just two days.He got slash in the first step.Made friends.Made even more friends.Made enemies.Lost some friends.Made new friends..Kept some of his old friends.Became a Smash Brother.Finds a tattoo on his hand.And best of all,the most popular girl in all NintenHigh just might have a crush on him!Link sighed."So much in just two days!"

Link stared at the glowing tattoo on his hand._What does it mean?_Link thought._Is it something about my past?_He felt a strange feeling,It was like if someone was following him.Link turned around and saw Ganondorf Charging straight for him!

"YOU FEEBLE-MINDED BITCH!"Ganondorf roared.He threw a punch at Link who dodged and stepped back.

"What did I do?!"Link said."And I am not a bitch!"

"You know what you did!"Ganondorf yelled."And you are a bitch!"

Link unsheathed his sword and slashed Ganondorf.Ganondorf fell onto the ground."YOUR MAMA'S A BITCH!"Link yelled and ran off.

Link ran as fast as his legs could take him.That is,until he bumped into Bowser.

"I'm gonna take the living shit outta you!"Bowser grinned,evily.

"Can't we talk about this?"Link pleaded.He turned around to run but Mewtwo,Captian Falcon,and Ganondorf was blocking his path!

"No.We can't talk about this!"Ganondorf said.'"AND MY MOMMY IS NOT A BITCH!"

Link stared at him."Mama's boy..."He mumbled.No one heard."Why do you wanna beat me up?!"

"You stole _my _girl!"Ganondorf roared.

"Huh?!What the hell are you talking about?!"

"I overheard the conversation between Zelda and Peach!"Ganondorf pulled out of nowhere a recorder.He pressed play.

In recorder

Zelda:Hi,Peach!

Peach:Hey Zel.How's it goin' with Link?

Zelda:Okay...I guess...

Peach:Okay,I guess?Why do you say that?

Zelda:I tried to be with Link today by staying after school with him but...he had a Smash class.

Peach:Whoa.Are you mad at him?

Zelda:No.I understand why he couldn't stay.I'm even going to invite him to the dance with me.

Peach:Really?Wow...I wish Mario could invite me to the dance,but he's too busy fighting Bowser.

Zelda:I hope he asks me out...he's sooo cute!It feels like if I met him way before yestrday.

Peach:Have you heard the rumor about what happened to Link a year ago?

Zelda:What?Was it terrible?Is he going to be okay?

Peach:Yeah but...

Zelda:B-But what?

Peach:Whispering He lost his memory a year ago...

Zelda:He did?

Peach:Uh huh.

Zelda:That's weird.The same thing happened to me!

Peach:Yup.

Ganondorf turned off the recorder and growled at Link.

Link though,wasn't paying attention.He was staring straight ahead,dazed, and with a big smile across his face."She likes me..."He said in a distant voice."She really likes me!And she wants me to go to the dance with her!"

Ganondorf growled again."You're a bigger jerk than you were before you lost your memory!"

Link glared at him."You better know something about my past since you were the one who brainwashed me!"

Ganondorf's eyes widened until they were the size of saucers."Wha?...how did you-"

"DREAMS!"Link hollered.

"That's it!"Ganondorf and the rest of his gang charged straight at him.Link tried to move out of the way,but he was imobilized.The next thing Link knew, he was on the floor,bleeding all over and the Nintendo Choppers kicking him.Link was at the brink of fainting."You are going to pay dearly for this!"Ganondorf roared.And just like in Link's dream,Ganondorf grabbed him by the neckso hard that he couldn't breathe."This is the end,Link Kokiri!"Ganondorf walked up to an eight feet pond and threw him in the water.

_I...can't get out..._Link thought._I'm going to die..._

Suddenly,a hand reached out and grabbed Link.It pulled him out of the water.Link coughed and coughed which made his eyes blurry.

"Th-thanks."Link managed to say.He looked up to see the rescuer.The person or I should say _hedgehog_ was Shadow!

"Are you alright?"The black hedgehog said with no expression in his face.

"Uh...bu...wha?"Link stammered.

"I _said_,are you alright?!"

"...yes...thanks?"Link answered.

Shadow didn't say anything.He stood up and was about to leave.

"Wait!"Link called.

Shadow stopped in his tracks,but he didn't turn around.

"Why?"Link stood up and dropped his backpack and his sheathe with the sword."Wy did you help me?"He started to approach Shadow."I thought you hated my guts."

Shadow finally turned around.He stared at Link as if saying,"Why do you want to know?"

Link looked around.The Nintendo Smashers were long gone.Link was now confused.

"I chased them out of the park."Shadow said as if reading his mind.He gave Link a small smile.

Link returned the favor.Link extended his hand towards him."Friends?"He asked.

Shadow stared at his hand and then grabbed it."Friends."He confirmed.

Link smiled."May the best Smash Brother win."

Hey,just because we're friends again,doesn't mean that I'll go easy on you!"

Link laughed."Same here!"

They walked wearly to Link's house and wet on Link's part.


	8. Nightmare!

VIII

Nightmare!

"GUYS!"Link stormed into his room."Just because I let you sleep over,doesn't mean that you can make my room a mess!"He glared at Roy."Roy!"

Roy froze.He was very close to throwing a slice of pizza at Falco"Sorry."He shrugged and ate the pizza.

Sonic came in with a bunch of cans."Who want a Coke?"He called out.

"ME!!!!"Everyone scrambled to get a Coca-Cola.

Link groaned."What was I thinking?!"

Tails walked up to him,chewing on a vegetarian pizza."It can't get any worse,right?"

"Well,"Marth said as he unrolled his sleeping bag."Tommorow's the big day."

"All will be revealed."Fox said while aiming his gun at a vase.Wait!A vase?!

"DON'T even THINK about it!"Link warned.

"I have to practice somehow!"Fox explained.

"We better go to sleep,"Marth said."tomorrow's the tournament."

Everyone groaned.

"C'mon,Marth,"Roy said."Don't be such a party pooper!"

"Marth's right,"Knuckles said."if we don't get to the tournament in time,we'll be disqualified."

Everyone gasped.They quickly went into their sleeping bags and fell asleep.

_Trapped.That's how I felt.I looked around.There was only a path infront of me.On each side there were cells.The only thing was...no one was in them!Suddenly,I heard an evil laugh from the sky.I started running._

_Then,I figured that I wasn't running alone.Zelda was running with me.I suddenly regained my courage that I lost just by looking at her smile.Turned out that she didn't know the way out either,but that didn't bother me.Together,we could do the impossible._

_We walked through the dungeon when I suddenly felt a strange feeling.It was like if a piece of me was locked away in here._

_"Hello?"A voice called."Is somebody there?"_

_We started running towards the voice,then we stopped when we heard the voice close by.It seemed as if it was coming from one of the cells._

_We walked up to one and peered inside.There was the younger version of me.Young Link!_

_"Onee-chan!"Young Link said,happily."Zelda!I'm so glad you're here!_

_Zelda stared at him."You look...like Link!"_

_"Yes I am!I hope your okay.Have you recovered any of your past?"_

_Zelda shook her head._

_I faced Zelda."You...don't know your...past?"_

_Zelda blushed."No."_

_I couldn't believe it!If she didn't know her past,that means Ganondorf did the same thing to both of us._

_"Don't worry,"I said."We'll get you out."I unshethed my sword."Stand back."_

_Young Link stared at my sword."The Master Sword!You found it!I can't beleive it!"_

_I stared at my sword that glistened, even if their wasn't any light."Master...Sword?"_

_"Yes!"_

_"Oh...now let me set you free." I pulled my sword forward, ready to strike, when suddenly, I heard a blood-curtling scream. I turned around. Zelda was being taken away by a hand!_

_"LINK!"Zelda screamed."HELP!"_

_"ZELDA!"I yelled. She disappeared. I turned around to face even more problems. Young Link was standing next to the wall because the floor was opening up!_

_"Onee-chan!"Young Link cried."Help!"_

_"I'll get you out!" I started to hit the bars with my sword, but it was too late. The hole opened up and Young Link fell._

_"LINK!"Young Link yelled._

_"YOUNG LINK!" I yelled. He got consumed by the darkness. I heard the voice laughing again so I started running. I suddenly stopped because there was a huge pit with smoke coming out! "How am I going to get across?!" I lose my balance and I fall. Luckily, I had my hookshot that stopped me. How was I going to get up now? I saw a sillohute coming towards me. I sighed in relief. I thought he was going to help me._

_But the stranger didn't help me._

_He just laughed._

_I stared at him in horror. "W-who are you?!" I demanded._

_The stranger laughed again, finding this quite amusing. "Don't you recognize me, __Link__?" He got closer. I still couldn't see his face, but I noticed that he was wearing a black tunic and cap. "I am Shadow Link! Your dark side!"_

_My eyes widened. "I have a dark side?!" I whispered._

_He remained quiet. He unsheated his sword and with one swoop of the blade, cutted my hookshot. I fell into the pit, but it wasn't a bottomless pit ,like I thought it was. I landed on the cold, wet, floor. I stood up and looked around. There was no sign of an exit anywhere! I saw an entrance and ran in. There, I saw Ganondorf with Young Link and Zelda tightly held in his arms!_

_"Young Link!" I called. "Zelda!"_

_"Link!" They both said in unison. But before they could say anything else, Ganondorf held them even tighter. _

_"LET THEM GO!" I yelled. I charged at Ganondorf and slashed at him, but I didn't attacked him, but another sword. It was Shadow Link._

_"Well,well,well,"The Shadow said. "If it isn't the Hero of Time!" He slashed at me but I dodged just in time. I quickly took out a bomb and was ready to throw it, but Shadow Link was gone! I looked around, frantically._

_"Link!" Zelda cried. "Behind you!"_

_I turned around but it was too late. Shadow Link caoght me and pinned me on the ground._

_Ganondorf laughed. "You'll never defeat me!" He got Young Link and Zelda by their necks and walked them to a pit. The pit suddenly bursted into flames. "What will happen if I throw the love of your life and the one who holds your life in balance in the fire?"_

_My eyes widened. "No!" Now I really needed to break free. I tried to wriggle out of Shadow Link's grasp, but he was too strong. "NO!"_

_"Say hello to your worst nightmare, Link!" Ganondorf dropped Young Link and Zelda in the fire._

_"NO!" I yelled. "ZELDA! YOUNG LINK!" _


	9. The Tournament Begins

IX.

The Tournament Begins

" He won't wake up! "

" Try shaking him! "

" How 'bout some ice water? "

" Good idea! Go get some! "

" Why does he keep on saying Zelda and Young Link? "

" What if he never wakes up? "

" Don't be so negative! "

" Wait! He's stirring! "

Link suddenly woke up and in a flash, sat up. " ZELDA!!!! YOUNG LINK!!!! " H realized that he wasn't in the dungeon anymore and that Shadow Link wasn't pinning him. It was all a dream!

" Link! " Marth said. " Are you okay? "

Link was breathing heavily and quickly. " I-I've I-I'm okay, I-I think. " He looked around. "Where am I? "

" In your room, " Roy said. " You were never in any other place! "

" Yes I was! " Link countered. "I was in...in...n-nevermind. "

" I was only a dream, Link, " Fox said.

" What was it about? " Tails asked. " Maybe you'll start trembling if you tell somebody. "

" I...I...don't know if I should..."

" C'mon, Link! " Sonic said. " We're you're friends. "

"...okay, " Link sighed. " Okay...IwasstuckinacorridorfilledwithcellswithZeldaandthenwefoundYoungLinkandwhenIwastryingtorescuehimZeldagotkidnappedandsodidYoungLinksoIranuntilI-"

" We don't understand you, Link, " Roy interrupted.

" Oh...sorry. It's just that...I can't...talk about it..."

" We understand, " Tails said. " we're not forcing you to tell your dreams to us. "

Link sighed in relief. " Thanks. "

" Just one question, " Falco said. " Who the hell is Young Link? "

There was a murmur of " Yeah! Who is he? ".

" Young Link? " Link scratched his head. " Well...um...he's...he's...well...me. "

"...you? " Marth repeated. " So you were trying to rescue...yourself? "

" Yeaaah...kinda. "

" I'm confused! " Roy confessed.

" Okay..." Link thought and thought. " he's me, but...when I was a kid...does that explain it? "

" Sorta...does he know your past? "

Link's eyes widened. " Now that you mention it, he does! I never really thought about that! "

" Well, why didn't you just ask 'im? " Sonic asked.

" It was a dream, " Link said. " I can't get any information from a dream. "

" Don't be so sure..." Shadow said, thinking about his own dreams. " dreams _can_ be powerful. Haven't they revealed anything, like how your memory was erased? "

Link frowned. " I did found out something. I figured out that Ganondorf was responsible for my memory loss and that Zelda also had her memory erased. "

" Ganondorf?! " Roy said. " Zelda?! I can't believe it! "

" Believe it or not, " Link said. " but I feel as if I knew Zelda more than _just_ two days. "

" I always thought that you and Zelda- " Marth got interrupted by the sound of Link's alarm clock.

" Oh no! " Fox said. " We only have five minutes before school starts! We better get going! "

" R-right, " Link said as he got out of bed. " Today is the Super Smash Brothers tournament. " He faced Marth. " Did you want to say anything? "

" Naw, I'm good. Marth said as they walked out of the door.

The Smash Brothers finally arrived at NintenHigh just in time to hear the bell ring.

" We have to report to our first period class, " Shadow informed the newcomers. " they'll make an announcement telling us to go to the gym. "

" Okay! " They ran off to their class.

Link tapped his pencil on his desk, waiting for the announcement. He looked at the classroom's clock. 9:10 a.m. He groaned.

Suddenly, there was a staticy noise on the PAC.

" WILL YOU NOW RELEASE ALL SMASH BROTHERS TO THE GYM NOW? " The voice that came out of the PAC said.

Link smiled. He grabbed his backpack and his sheathe, waited for his friends, then dashed out of the door.

" Good luck! " Mr. Moto said before they left.

When they finally arrived, at the Smash Brothers' colosseum, they saw a ton of Smash Brothers waiting for their turn. They met with the Sonic Team.

" Link! " Sonic said, excitedly. " Ya won't believe who's also in the Smash Tournament! " He pointed at a group of Smash Sisters. There, was Zelda! "

" Wha?! " Link tumbled backwards. " What is _she_ doing in the tournament?! "

Sonic shrugged. " Dunno..."

Link was at the brink of fainting.

" Hi, Link! "

Link spun around. It was Zelda. " Oh! H-hi! "

Zelda smiled. " What a surprise to find you here! Are you in the tournament? "

" Y-yeah..."

" Me too! "

" Exuse me, " Roy interrupted. " sorry to interrupt, but we've never seen you in our Smash Brothers class before. "

" I take a special class for girls called Smash Sisters. "

" Oooh! "

Zelda faced Link. " Well, good luck. I hope we don't have to go against each other! "

" I hope so too, " Link winced. " listen, I'm sorry I didn't go to the decoration thing. I hope you're not mad at m-"

Zelda gently put her hand over Link's mouth. " It's _okay_, Link. I understand why you couldn't go. "

Link sighed in relief.

" I was thinking, " Zelda twittled her thumbs. "...can you go to the dance with me? As a date? "

Link's heart skipped a beat. " Yes, I would love too! "

" Yay! "

" Hey, Zel! " One of the Smash Sisters said as she waved. " C'mon! "

" Okay! Well, see you at the battlefield. "

" O-okay..."

Before Zelda left, she leaned closer to Link and gave him a small kiss on his cheek. " Bye! " She left.

Link froze. He touched the place where Zelda kissed him. A smile slowly spread across his face.

Knuckles shook his head. " She doesn't like you. She LOVES and I mean LOVES you! "

All of Link's friends congragulated him.

" May I have your attention please? " Mr. Zackary said through a microphone. " The battlefield is now ready. Rmember, there are 150 of you, but only 10 will survive. "

Link gulped when he heard this.

" Sometimes, you will be pairing up with another Smash Brother, and other times, you will be by yourself. I wish you all good luck! " He pulled out a clipboard. " The first battle will be...Roy versus...Joe in one stock melee! "

" You're up, Roy! " Marth said.

Roy gulped. " Y-yeah..."

" Don't worry, " Marth gave his friend a reassuring smile. " You can do it! Remember, you have the Sword of Seals. "

" You're right! Here I go! " Roy stepped on his platform and was teleported to a stage.

The stage was a platform with small, yellow boxes on each side and a tree in the middle. In the sky, it read:

Green Greens.

Around the stage, there were seats in an order simliar to the seats in the movies where the Smash Brothers and the audience sat.

" Ready? GO! "

Joe charged straight for Roy. " Mach Speed! " He yelled and shot fast punches at the pyro. Roy fell onto the ground. Joe was about to hit him when Roy stood up and slashed him with a fiery uppercut!

" Yeah, Roy! " Marth said.

Roy slashed Joe with his double-edge dance and performed a couple of Blazer attacks.

" Roys our boy! Roys our boy! " Everyone cheered.

Joe fell unconsious on the floor.

" Roy! " Marth yelled. " Do the move that you accidentaly did to Link! "

" But-"

" DO IT! "

" Okay! " He lifted his sword. He started to glow red. Joe got up and ran towards the pyro, but he was ready.

" FIRE BLAZE! " Roy yelled as he slashed with his sword filled with fire at Joe. Joe was K.Oed.

" GAME! " Mr. Zackary yelled. " THIS GAME'S WINNER IS...ROY! Remember, Smash Brothers, the final 7 will go on the new Smash Brothers game. Super Smash Brothers Melee! "

Link looked nervously at the floor. He barely started to be a Smash Brother 2 days ago! How can he possibly be in the final 7? Let alone in the final 3?

He sighed. " Better luck next year..." He thought.

" The next round will be...Link versus...Ike! "

" Okay! " Link walked towards his platform and stood on it. Link suddenly found himself on a snowy mountain. In the sky, it read:

Icicle Mountain

" Ready?...GO! "

Ike used his Aether move at Link and did a couple of swift slashes. Link fell on the floor. He slowly got up, but before he could defend himself, Ike used his Eruption attack to immobilize him temporary.

" GO, LINK! " Tails cheered.

" GO, LINK! " The rest of his friends cheered.

Link suddenly felt a burst of energy with the cheers. He charged towards Ike and slashed him with a sudden spin move.

Ike stumbled back. Before he could attack, the moutain started to move up!

" What the heck?! " Link yelled. He started to jump from platform to platform. Ike did the same, but before he could jump one more time, Link threw a bomb at him. Ike fell on the floor unconsious. The mountain went up and since Ike stayed at the bottom, he was K.Oed.

" GAME! " Mr. Zackary yelled. " This game's winner is...Link! "

Link ran up to Ike who was on the ground. " Are you okay? " He helped him up.

" Yeah..." Ike smiled at him. " good fight! You're a good swordsmen! "

Link beamed.

Link drank his punch and then threw the cup away. It was now round 2. Every single one of his friends survived except Knuckles.

" Okay! " Mr. Zackary said. " The next round will be a Team Melee one stock. " Your partners will be choosen at random. The first melee is...Link and Zelda versus...Sonic and Tails! "

Link stared at Sonic and Tails, then at Zelda who smiled. He gulped.

" No sweat! " Sonic winked. " May the best Smash Team win! "

Tails gave him the thumbs-up sign.

Link sighed in relief as he stepped on his platform. They were teleported to a bigger pink platform with racing cars racing below them. In the sky were the words:

Mute City

" GO! "

Sonic used a spin dash attack to knock down Link. Link fell onto the ground, but blocked Tails's tail spin attack with his shield. Link quickly scrambled onto his feet but what he didn't see was the punch that Sonic was about to fling at him!

" Faore's Wind! "

Link was teleported to a safer part of the stage.

" Whoa! " Link turned around and saw Zelda. " Did you do that? "

Zelda nodded. " Yup! " Sonic ran towards Zelda, but Zelda was ready.

" Din's Fire! " Fire spurted out and burned the blue hedgehog. She turned around and shot some magic at Tails. The attack made the fox fly up. Zelda jumped until she was right next to the falling Tails.

" Nayru's Love! " A blue crystal covered Zelda and K.O.ed the orange fox.

" Tails...eliminated! "

" Whoa! " The only thing that Link could do was stare.

Since Tails was elimainated, Zelda went towards Sonic. The blue hedgehog panicked.

" ChaosControl! " Sonic teleported himself to the other side of the platform.

" Faore's Wind! " Zelda transported herself to that side and kicked Sonic. Sonic flew to the other side where Link finally was back to normal and slashed him. Sonic was so injured that he was K.Oed with that attack.

" GAME! THIS GAME'S WINNER IS...ZELDA AND LINK! "

" We did it! " Zelad jumped a few times then hugged Link.

" Actually, " Link said. " You did most of it! "

Zelda giggled. " True! "

" Hey! " Sonic and Tails walked up to them.

" Nice job, Linko and Zel! " Sonic winked.

" Yeah! " Tails said. " You guys rock! "

Link and Zelda looked at each other.

" I guess we do! " Zelda said as she laughed.


	10. Young Link!

X.

Young Link?!

It was now round 3. Link's friends were all in the round except the Sonic Team. The round was a team one stock melee. There were only 25 Smash Brothers left. The first melee was Toad and Meta Knight versus Link. Link's partner wasn't announced yet.

" And Link's partner is..." Mr. Zackary's eye's widened when he saw the name. " Y-young Link?! "

Out of the shadows, a ten year-old came out dressed in a green tunic and cap. Link took a step back. He could sense it was him, but he looked different. He didn't have that twinkle in his eyes like he always had. No, he had dark eyes that seemed to be in a trance.

" What's going on? " Link whispered. He turned around and saw Ganondorf in the bleaches. He smiled evily. " No..."

" Players! Go to your platforms! "

Link stepped on his platform which teleported him to a purple platform similiar to Final Destination, but this one had three smaller plaforms ontop of it. In the sky it read:

Final Destination

" GO! "

Young Link ran towards Toad and did a tremendous spin attack that sent Toad flying.

" Toad eliminated! "

" Whoa! " Link thought. " Mini me is...powerful! "

YL grabbed a chunk of ice that was close by and then threw it at Meta Knight. Meta Knight was frozen. Before Meta Knight could break free, the whole audience except the Nintendo Smashers were mysteriously frozen.

" No! " Link stared at his frozen friends in horror. " What happened?! "

" Don't worry, " An evil voice said. " They'll be back to normal once Young Link defeats you! "

Link spun around and saw Ganondorf infront of him. " The battle's between you and me, Ganondorf! Leave Young Link outta this! " Link unsheated his sword and stood in a fighting stance. " C'mon! I'll fight you! "

Gannondorf howled with laughter. " But my mind slave wants to fight you! "

" Mind slave?! You mean- " Link fumed with anger. " YOU BITCH!!!!! " He ran towards him, sword poised for attack. Before he could attack, YL attacked him!

Link fell back. After a few attempts he stood up. " Young Link! " He called out. " It's me! "

Young Link remained silent. He slashed Link with a spin attack.

Link stumbled back. " Young Link! Remember! "

Link threw a bomb at him, then he took his bow and shot an arrow at Link's leg. He collapsed. He held his bleeding leg.

" Please! " Link cried. " R-Remember! "

Young Link started to approach him.

" SNAP OUT OF IT! " The, he remembered the tattoo on his hand. He pulled of his glove and put his hand infront of him, facing his past self. The tattoo started to glow a bright yellow. The light was so bright, that it consumed in it.

Link opened his eyes. The light was gone and he could finally see Ganondorfs angry face.

" L-Link? "

Link turned around. _That voice! _There was Young Link, now dishypnotized.

Young Link trembled. " I-I'm s-s-so sorry! I d-d-didn't know what I was d-doing! "

A smile slowly spreaded across Link's face. The person that he tried to rescue in his dreams was now safe and right infront of him!

Link managed to stand up. " Young...Link? "

Young Link closed his eyes and turned his head away. Link approached him and gently touched his shoulder. Immediately, YL consumed Link in a hug. Link was surprized at first, but then gladly returned the favor.

" It alright, " Link reassured. " you're safe now. "

" You visited me once, " Young Link studdered. " I was alone in a dungeon when you and Zelda came. You tr-tried to get me out ...but you failed. "

" You fucking son-of-a-bitch! " Link dodged Ganondorf's Warlock Punch. " You _had_ to ruin Mewtow's perfect hpynotism! "

Link glared at him as he held Young Link tighter. " You've messed with the wrong duo! " The two Link's unsheathed their swords and stood in a fighter's stance. Before they could attack, the spell on the audience wore off and they were unfrozen.

" What are you waiting for?! " Mr. Zackary yelled. " Keep on fighting! "

Link and Young Link exchanged glances, then smirked at the injured Meta Knight. They ran towards him and did a double spin attack that K.O.ed the Star Warrior.

" GAME! THIS GAME'S WINNER IS...LINK AND YOUNG LINK! "

" You did it, Link! " Zelda ran up to them. She smiled at YL. " You too, Young Link! "

Marth, Roy, Fox, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow ran up to them.

" Hey look! " Roy pointed at YL. " It's Young Link! "

" Roy! " Marth scolded. " How rude! How many times do I have to tell you?! NO POINTING! "

" Well, sorrrrrrry! "

Young Link faced his older self. " Who are these people? "

" These are my friends. " Link introduced them.

YL smiled. " Hi! "

" We heard alot about you, Link, " Fox said.

" Yeah! " Roy agreed. " Escpecially when Link talks in his sleep. It's sooo funny! He-"

Marth covered his mouth. " Roy...shut...UP! "

Link laughed.

Roy pulled Marth's hand off of his mouth and jumped up and down. " I can't believe it! We are all in the final 7! WE'RE GOING TO BE IN THE NEW SUPER SMASH BROTHERS MELEE! "

Link couldn't believeit. He had actually made it this far! No if he could only win the tournament.

" Now, " Mr. Zackary said. " There wil be two team melees and three duos. The first team will be...Marth and Zelda! "

Zelda and Marth exchanged smiles. " Good choice! "

" Next is...Roy and Falco! "

They both gave each other high fives.

" The last team will be once again Link and Youg Link! "

The two Links also gave each other high-fives. " We're a team! "

" The first battle will be Team Marth Versus Team Roy! "

" Wooohooo! " Roy pumped one of his fists in the air. " Dibs on Marth! "

" Ha ha! " Marth laughed evily. " You'll never defeat me, mortal! "

" Players! To your platforms! "

---After the Melee---

" GAME! THIS GAME'S WINNER IS...ROY AND FALCO! "

The betrayed prince walked up to Roy. " Good battle! " He smiled. " I would've won if you didn't caught me off guard! "

The pyro laughed. " Dare to dream, Martha! "

---After the melee of Team Link vs. Team Roy---

" GAME! THIS GAME'S WINNER IS...LINK AND YOUNG LINK! "

" Woo! " The two Links gave each other high fives once again.

" Nice job, Links, " Falco and Roy said in unison.

" Thanks! " YL answered.

" You guys are like two peas in a pod! " Knuckles remarked.

" We _are _two peas in a pod! "

Everyone laughed.

" Next melee is...Link vs. Young Link! "

Link faced Young Link. " Well, " He started. " May the best Link win! " They both shook hands.

" Good luck! " YL said.

" You too! "

The two Link stepped onto their platforms, ready for the final battle.

TO BE COUNTINUED...

**Yeah...weird ending isn't it? Results in book 2, which is in progress! Please review!**


End file.
